


Bubák

by julinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julinka/pseuds/julinka
Summary: Hermiona se po válce vrací s Ginny zpět do Bradavic, aby tam dokončila své vzdělání. Doufala, že bez Harryho by to mohl být klidný rok, ale samozřejmě nic nejde podle plánu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tato ff vznikla jak dárek pro kamarádku, která je na tom ještě hůř než já. A tak jsem toho hned využila a pokusila se smatlat, co mě právě napadlo.
> 
> J. K. Rowlingová může za můj nedostatek sociálního života a jako introvertní fangirl jsem si jen půjčila její mistrovské dílo a přetvořila postavy k obrazu svému.
> 
> PS. čestina neni moje zrovna nejsilnější stránka. Takže kdyby se tam čistě náhodou objevily někaké chyby, tak je prosím blahoskloně přejděte a dělejte, jako že jste je tam nikdy neviděli.

Hermiona seděla na okně ve svém bytě v centru Londýna kousek od Příčné ulice, když na její okno zaťukala bílá sova. Hermiona se zamračila, ale zvedla se a otevřela jí okno. Sova byla majestátní a hned, jak si od ní vzala papírek, odletěla oknem pryč. Dopis byl z tvrdého pergamenu a na obálce byl nakreslený bradavický znak. Sedla si zpátky na své oblíbené místo u okna a otevřela dopis.

 

Vážená slečno Grangerová.  
Rádi bychom vás v září opět přivítali ve škole Čar a Kouzel v Bradavicích.  
Kvůli nedokončení minulého školního roku, jsou loňské i letošní sedmé ročníky spojeny.  
Rádi Vás opět uvidíme.  
S pozdravem ředitelka školy Minerva McGonagallová.

 

Hermiona se roztřeseně nadechla. Byly to už tři měsíce od konce války a ona se snažila vrátit svůj život do starých kolejí. Hned jak to šlo, letěla do Austrálie, aby svým rodičům vrátila paměť. Byla tam skoro měsíc a spolu s týmem z ministerstva se o to pokoušela. Ale marně. Ať dělali, co dělali, vzpomínky se jim vrátit nepodařilo. Vrátila se do Anglie, kde se na ní ihned vrhla Molly a s její pomocí se z toho nejhoršího dostala. Také ji velmi pomohli všichni ostatní Weasleyovi a Harry. S Ronem se rozhodli nechat jejich vztah na přátelské úrovni a ona za to byla ráda. Věděla, že oba dva museli dostat stejný dopis. Zítra se musí stavit v Doupěti a zeptat se jich co si o tom myslí. Samozřejmě , že ona se tam vrátí. Sice dostala pár nabídek z Ministerstva, ale klidný rok v Bradavicích bude přesně to, co právě teď potřebuje.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

V sobotu dopoledne se Hermiona přemístila do Doupěte a hned jak přistála na louce před domem, se ze dveří vyřítila Ginny a objala ji. 

„Mione! Podívej!“a mávala ji před obličejem rukou. Na prsteníčku se jí třpytil veliký zásnubní prsten. Vypadalo to, že se Harry konečně vyslovil.

„Och, Gin. To je tak úžasný.“zasmála se.

Zrzka se zasmála a táhla dívku směrem k domu. Už z dálky slyšela hlasitý hovor a smích. Když vstoupila do kuchyně, ze všech stran se na ní sesypala hromada otázek. Přiběhla k ním Molly a pevně ji objala, odvedla ji ke stolu a usadila všechny ostatní okolo. Do místnosti přišla Ginny a hned za ní usmívající se Harry, který v náručí nesl pištícího Teddyho, jemuž se zrovna měnily vlasy ze zářivé oranžové na tyrkysově modrou. Po smrti Lupina a Tonksnové se z Waesleyových stali jeho opatrovníci, dokuď Harrymu nebude 18, aby se o něj podle Lupinovi závěti mohl starat. To proto, se s Ginny tak rychle zasnoubil, aby mohli dát Teddymu pořádnou rodinu.

„Ahoj, Harry.“usmála se na svého kamaráda a dala Teddymu pusu na tvář.

„A já nic?“zeptal se Harry dotčeně.

Hermiona se rozesmála a dala pusu na tvář i jemu. Když si už všichni seděli, po schodech se do místnosti vřítil Ron a ve spěchu se s Hermionou pozdravil a sedl si na své místo.Jídlo bylo jako vždy vynikající a Hermiona se bavila, jak už dlouho ne. Vedle ní, seděla Ginny, která měla v klíně Teddyho, takže o zábavu bylo postaráno.

„Také jste dostali dopis z Bradavic?“zeptala se Hermiona, když už všichni dojedli.

„Jo, ale nevracím se. Nabídli mi místo u Bystrozorů. V září začíná trénink.“řekl Harry a omluvně se na ní podíval.

„U mě to samý.“ozval se Ron z druhého konce stolu. Měl úplně plnou pusu, takže mu skoro nebylo rozumět. Hermiona se znechuceně ušklíbla. Asi by si za těch sedm let už měla zvyknout, ale nestalo se.

„Tak to bude dámská jízda! Já si to totiž rozhodně nenechám ujít. Ještě jeden rok a budu matka na plný úvazkek!“ušklíbla se Ginny a podívala se dolů na Teddyho, který měl úplně umazanou tvář.

Hermiona se smutně usmála. Nečekala, že se kluci vrátí, ale stejně to bolelo. Bude to tam bez nich divné. Ale pokud to bude brát z té lepší stránky, alespoň jim nebude muset psát a opravovat domácí úkoly. A pokud tam nebude Harry, mohl by to být i klidný rok.  
Po obědě se přesunuli do obýváku a Hermiona si po dlouhé době bavila a zapomněla na všechno, co za minulé roky prožila.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
1\. září seděla Hermiona natěšená ve vlaku do Bradavic a nemohla si pomoct, ale cítila se velmi zvláštně. Na jednu stranu se bála, že se zase pokazí a ona zase bude muset utíkat a bát se o svůj život. Na tu druhou stranu, ji nic netěšilo více, než v klidu sedět v kupé. Seděla v kupé s Ginny, Lenkou a Nevillem. Věděla, že někde ve vlaku sedí Dean, Parvati, Padma a Levandule. Lenka a Neville si konečně přiznali, co k sobě cítí a teď se k sobě spokojeně tiskli a povídali si o všem možném. 

Cesta uběhla až moc rychle a než se Hermiona nadála, už vystupovala z vlaku. V lesíku, kdy na ně čekaly kočáry se Hermiona vyděšeně zastavila. V lese se pohybovala podivná stvoření. Uklidnila se, když se k jednomu Lenka přiblížila a začala ho nadšeně hladit a pomalu mu něco šeptat. Uvědomila si, že to jsou Testrálové, stvoření, která člověk vidí jen tehdy, když byl svědkem smrti blízkého člověka. Nebyla jediná, která viděla tato stvoření poprvé. Podle výkřiků, které se ozývaly podél celého seskupení, tu bylo mnoho dalších. A to Hermionu rozesmutnilo, bylo mnoho lidí, kteří nepřežili konečnou bitvu.

Musela ztratit pojem o čase, protože když se otočila, Lenka ani Neville nebyli v dohledu a na paloučku stál už jen jeden kočár.

„Testrálové jsou zvláštní stvoření. Připomínají nám, co jsme ztratily.“ozvalo se za ní.

Hermiona si rukávem rychle setřela slzu a otočila se za hlasem.

Asi pět metrů od ní, stál Draco Malfoy a hladil jednoho z Testrálů. Otočil se k ní a usmál se. Ne takový ten úšklebek, kterým skryl všechny ostatní pocity, ale smutný úsměv, který u něj dívka ještě nikdy neviděla. Draca neviděla od soudu, u kterého se ona i Harry postavili na jeho stranu.

Usmála se a bez odpovědi se zase otočila k malému stvoření, které se dožadovalo její pozornosti. Slzy ji začaly téct znovu a tentokrát se je nepokoušela zamaskovat. Vzpomněla si na všechny, které ve válce ztratila a začala brečet naplno. Neslyšela, že by se Darco pohnul, ale najednou ucítila jeho silné ruce kolem ní a ona se složila do jeho obětí. 

Nevěděla jak dlouho tam stáli, ale když se alespoň trochu uklidnila, Draco ji odvedl ke zbylému kočáru. Cesta k hradu byla krátká a ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Celou dobu mu brečela na rameno a on je jednou rukou hladil po zádech. Kdyby jí někdo před rokem řekl, že se složí Malfoyovi do náruče, asi by ho proklela. Ale stalo se a ona si ani moc nestěžovala

Když došli do hradu, rozzařování už začalo, a tak aby neručili, zamířili k zadnímu vchodu. Než vešli do místnosti, Draco se rychle sklonil a dal jí pusu na čelo. Než Hermiona stihla zareagovat, otevřel dveře a vešel do sálu. Zmateně zatřepala hlavou a následovala ho.

Sedla si vedle Ginny, která ji se zájmem sledovala.

„Kde jsi byla? A proč se těsně před tebou vplížil do místnosti Malfoy? A chci to vůbec vědět?“povytáhla obočí zrzka.

„To vy jste mě tam nechali! Když jsem se otočila, vy jste byli pryč a hned vedle mě byl Malfoy. A protože tam nebyl žádný jiný kočár, tak jsme jeli spolu.“

„Ale my jsme tě hledali. Ona řekla, že tě viděla nastupovat do jednoho z kočárů, tak ať si pospíšíme.“řekl zmatený Neville a ukázal na Lenku, která se dívala všude možně, jen ne na dívku vedle ní.

„Nelíbila si mi jeho aura. Byla taková temná. Přišlo mi, že by bylo dobře, kdyby si s někým promluvili.“

Hermiona se na dívku překvapeně podívala. Špatná aura. Jo, to určitě. „Byl v pohodě. Zvládli jsme cestu v jednom kuse. A co vy? Jak to zatím jde?“

„Nic moc. Máme pár malých a Ginny se podařilo po cestě pohádat s Pansy.“odpověděl jí Neville.

„Já za to nemůžu. Ona si začala. Ta holka je neskutečná!“vztekala se Ginny.

Hermiona se na Ginnny usmála. To, že je Pansy mrcha, věděli všichni.

Ke konci, měla McGonagallová každoroční projev a poté už všichni šli do společenských místností. Dívčí ložnice na tento rok, byla mnohem větší, než v minulých ročnících a z obou ročníků tu bylo pět dívek.

„Eeej! Zabírám si krajní postel!“vletěla Ginny do pokoje a plnou rychlostí skočila do veliké postele s nebesy. „Mione! Pojď vedle mě!“

Hermiona se zašklebila a posadila se na okraj postele, která sousedila s tou Ginninou. Do pokoje se postupně trousily i zbylé dívky a zabíraly si postele. Hermiona se tak ocitla z druhé strany s Parvati Patil. To nebylo to nejhorší, i když měla radši její mrzimorskou sestru.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Půl roku uběhlo jako voda a než se Hermiona nadála, už začínaly Vánoční prázdniny. Sice to tu bylo bez Harryho a Rona jiné, ale alespoň za ně nemusela psát úkoly a mohla se soustředit sama na sebe. A podle dopisů, které ji posílali, se jim vedlo nanejvýš dobře. Bystrozorský trénink je plně zaměstnával a jen čas od času se zastavili v Doupěti.  
S Ginny si užívali poslední volné chvíle, než budou muset opustit školu. Hermiona nevěděla, co by chtěla dělat, až vystuduje. Možná něco na ministerstvu, ale nebyla si ještě jistá. Měla přeci ještě spoustu času.

Byla poslední hodina před začátkem prázdnin a ona měla obranu proti černé magii spolu se Zmijozelem. Učitelka byla velmi mladá, ale uměla upoutat pozornost a naučit. Hermiona ji měla ráda a také věděla, že je to členka řádu. 

Když byli všichni usazeni, začala hodinu a oznámila jim, že dnes budou pracovat s Bubáky. Hermiona si na ta stvoření dobře pamatovala. Změní se na to, čeho se člověk nejvíce bojí. Musela uznat, že se z nich neměla dobrý pocit.

„Věřím, že jste se s tímto stvořením už setkali!“začala profesorka. „Prosím, stoupněte si do řady a jeden za druhým budete čelit Bubákovi. Musíte se soustředit na věc, která vás přinutí k smíchu. Poté bude Bubák bezmocný. Pane Finnigane, jděte jako první prosím.“

Jeden za druhým se střídali a Bubák se měnil na všemožné věci. Dívka si nemohla nevšimnout, že nejčastěji, se na zemi objevovali mrtví členové rodiny. Poté co prožili, to bylo logické, ale stejně ji z toho bylo smutno. Aby byla upřímná, netušila, co tam na ni čeká.

Když přišla na řadu Ginny, na zemi se objevil zakrvácený Harry. Ginny začala brečet a postava se začala rychle měnit. Z Harryho na Rona, Teddyho, Molly, Arthura, Charliho, Goerge a nakonec se to zaseklo na Fredovi. Ginny klesla na kolena a začala nekontrolovatelně vzlykat. Ze všech sil se postavila zpátky na nohy a upřeně se na Bubáka podívala. Najednou po místnosti pobíhal až velmi živí Teddy s medvídkem v ruce a jeho vlasy měli každým krokem jinou barvu. 

Hermiona vyšla z řady a odvedla roztřesenou Ginny ke kraji učebny a posadila ji na jednu z židlí. Vzala ji do náruče a jen ji držela. Nevěděla co říct.

Najednou celá třída ztichla a Hermiona se otočila, aby zjistila, co se děje. Před Bubákem stál Draco Malfoy a všichni v místnosti tiše čekali, čeho se bývalý Smrtijed bojí ze všeho nejvíce. Najednou se Bubák zavlnil a místo něj se na podlaze objevila ležící postava. Ginny potichu vyjekla a Hermiona se na ležící postavu podívala pozorněji. Dech se jí zasekl v hrdle. To na zemi byla ona v den, kdy je zajali a mučili v Sídle Malfoyů. Jizva, kterou ji do ruky vyřezala Belatrix byla stále čerstvá a krvácela. Nezdálo se však, že dýchá.

Do naprostého ticha se ozval bolestivý výkřik. Hermiona obrátila svou pozornost zpět na Draca, který klečel na kolenou a hlavu měl položenou v dlaních. Stejně jako Ginny se z posledních sil zvedl zpět na nohy a postavil se před ležící postavu. Přešel k ní a klesl si. Hermiona viděla, jak otevírá pusu, ale byla moc daleko na to, aby slyšela, co říká. Poté se rychle zvedl a bez jediného ohlédnutí zamířil pryč z učebny. Když byl asi v polovině, postava se zavlnila a objevila se tam také Hermiona, ale tentokrát se smála. Dívka si okamžitě vzpomněla, kdy to bylo. Asi před týdnem ji Ginny vytáhla do Prasinek a cestou se koulovali. Netušila, že ji Draco viděl.

Najednou jí něco šťouchlo do boku a ona se s trhnutím narovnala. Podívala se dolů na Ginny, která se na ní se zamračením dívala a popostrčila ji směrem ke dveřím, kde právě Draco mizel za rohem. Bez rozmyšlení se za ním rozběhla, bylo jí jedno, jestli zmešká hodinu.

Viděla Draca, jak zaběhl do jedné z menších chodeb. Překvapilo ji, že nešel do sklepení, ale mířil směrem ke věžím. Když zabočila za roh,zjistila, že chodba je prázdná. Chvíli tam jen tak zmateně stála, avšak po chvíli se do naprostého ticha ozval tlumený zvuk, který se nesl od jedné z tapisérií. Došla k ní, trochu odtáhla kraje a nahlédla za ní. K jejímu překvapení, tam byla jedna z tajných chodeb a tahle se táhla podle všeho až k hradbám.

Na konci chodby uviděla na zemi sedět schoulenou postavu. Potichu vešla do ztemnělé chodby a jak se blížila štkavé zvuky byly čím dál tím hlasitější. Když došla k němu, beze slova si sedla na zem. 

Asi pět minut nedával vůbec najevo, že si všiml její přítomnosti, jen tam seděl, kolena schoulená u hrudi a hlavu v dlaních.

„Omlouvám se.“zašeptal potichu a hlas se mu zlomil. „Měl jsem ji zastavit! Měl jsem něco udělat!“slova přešla do vzlyků a Hermiona ho bez přemýšlení objala. Nejdříve s sebou trhl, ale pak se pod jejím dotykem uvolnil.

„Není to tvoje vina.“šeptala dívka. „Kdybys něco udělal, zabila by tě. Neměl jsi na vybranou.“

„Ale měl jsem udělat něco!“pomalu k ní zvedl oči. Měl je zarudlé a jeho pohled byl plný zoufalství. Nikdy neviděla, že by dal Draco takhle najevo své pocity, ale tohle byl někdo úplně jiný, než ten malý spratek s vlivným otcem. když se jejich pohledy střetly, rychle sklonil hlavu zpět ke kolenům. Vzala jeho obličej do dlaní a opatrně ho donutila, aby se na ní podíval.

„Nebyla to tvá vina.“opakovala mu potichu a dívala se mu do očí.

Jak se na ní díval, v jeho pohledu se něco změnilo a jemu se na tváři objevil malinký úsměv. Ne ten výsměšný úšklebek, ale opravdový úsměv. Nemohla si pomoct, ale usmála se taky. Draco se najednou pohnul vpřed a dotknul se rty jejího koutku. Jenom jemně, skoro to necítila. Bez přemýšlení o kousíček pohnula hlavou a přitiskla své rty k těm jeho. Její pohyb bral jako souhlas, překlenul se nad ní a ruce opřel o studený kámen za její hlavou. Hermiona se nemohla hýbat a aby byla upřímná, moc jí to nevadilo. Draco prohloubil polibek a ona se přistihla, jak se mu snaží vyjít vstříc. Ucítila, jak se usmál a odtáhl se.

Na jeho tváři hrál veliký úsměv a ona neodolala a dala mu jen letmou pusu. To ho rozesmálo a znovu se posadil vedle ní. Zvedl ji ze země a posadil si ji na klín. Hermiona se ocitla opřená o jeho hruď a čelo měla opřené o jeho rameno. Chvíli tam jen tak zůstali, jen si užívali přítomnost toho druhého.

Najednou se Draco začal tiše smát a dívka se na něj podívala s otázkou v očích.

„Potter mě zabije.“řekl s úšklebkem. Nejdříve se v jejích očích objevila čirá hrůza a poté se nahlas rozesmála. Až se to Harry dozví, tak zabije oba dva, ale právě teď jí to bylo jedno. Právě teď, tu jen tak chtěla sedět a užívat si Dracovu společnost.


End file.
